


Eye See You

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Series: Seeing Beauty [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith's an Opthalmologist, M/M, Shiro's a Neurologist, Shiro's a silver fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: This wasn’t exactly how he expected to be spending his birthday, but… well… things could have been worse.Unfortunately, Keith got himself stuck in the hospital for his entire birthday, which was definitely not how he’d planned on spending the day. Shiro, who has become a constant and utterly beautiful feature in Keith’s life, had promised him a dinner on the couch and a night of nothing but pampering, and Keith had been counting down the days since October had started.But, as things usually went in the hospital, nothing went according to plan.Or: Keith gets stuck working on his birthday, but Shiro's more than happy to make things a little sweeter.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Seeing Beauty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859365
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Eye See You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Quantumabyssmal. Sorry it took so long to write-- it's been a rough couple months.

This wasn’t exactly how he expected to be spending his birthday, but… well… things could have been worse. 

Unfortunately, Keith got himself stuck in the hospital for his entire birthday, which was definitely not how he’d planned on spending the day. Shiro, who has become a constant and utterly _beautiful_ feature in Keith’s life, had promised him a dinner on the couch and a night of nothing but pampering, and Keith had been counting down the days since October had started.

But, as things usually went in the hospital, nothing went according to plan. 

Pidge had called out sick— something about the clams she’d eaten with Lance the night before— and so that was how Keith got stuck with an extra shift. 

Part of him, a little part that was petty and less forgiving than usual, thought about force-feeding Lance to a lion to make up for the awful luck, but… 

Keith pushed away his bowl of half-eaten chocolate pudding as he glanced around the breakroom. It was lunchtime, but Keith didn’t feel particularly hungry. God, what he would give to be at Shiro’s apartment right about now.

Falling into those thoughts were easy, really, until he felt Shiro’s hands slide over his eyes. 

“Guess who?” the man whispered against his ear, making Keith’s entire body seize up at the man’s touch. It was electrifying, and Keith allowed himself to melt into that sweet touch, letting his back rest against Shiro’s broad chest. 

“A big, strong head of Neurosurgery who’s going to whisk me far, far away from here?” Keith grumbled, though he couldn’t help but smile through Shiro’s thick fingers. There was just something absolutely precious about Shiro, in the way he acted so much like a child with certain things— in particular when it was in regards to surprises. 

“No can do on that front, I’m afraid. You’re not the only one who got called in.” 

“Eh,” Keith replied as he reached up, wrapping his fingers around Shiro’s hands. He pulled them down slowly, enjoying the feel of his pals against Keith’s cheeks, before he leaned in and pressed a kiss against his open hand. “Worth a shot though, right?” 

“Definitely worth a shot.” 

Shiro was careful as he pulled up, gently tugging Keith to his feet. “I’m sorry we’ll have to cancel dinner.” 

“Not as sorry as Lance is gunna be when I get through with him.” 

Keith could _feel_ the smile against the back of his neck as Shiro leaned in to press a kiss against the base of his neck. “Still, I’ve got an idea.” 

“We’re not doing _that_ here,” Keith said over the sound of Shiro snickering.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“Liar.” 

Still, it wasn’t what Shiro seemed to have in mind— not from the way he grabbed hold of Keith’s hand. “C’mon, just because you’re stuck in here doesn’t mean we can’t spend a little time together. And, anyway, I had an idea.” 

“What kind of idea?” 

“You’ll see,” was all Shiro said as he gently tugged Keith down the hallway, toward his office. 

“We’re not having s—” a gaggle of particularly chatty nurses, Romelle in particular, made Keith swallow his words. The damage was already done, though; the way Shiro was holding Keith’s hand as they bounded down the hallways was more than enough to feed the vultures. 

“No, I’ve got something else on my mind.” 

They _weren’t_ heading to Shiro’s office, Keith realized as Shiro turned right instead of left. 

They were heading towards— 

“C’mon, I got permission from Lotor.” 

Mentioning Keith’s boss in that moment made Keith’s throat tighten, but when Shiro winked his sloppy half-wink/half-wince, Keith could do nothing but snicker. 

“I’m not gunna ask how.” 

“Probably for the best,” Shiro admitted as he palmed the lights on and pulled Keith inside Lotor’s office, quick to lock it behind them. “And get your head out of the gutter— I just wanna return the favor.” 

Keith paused, but before Shiro gave him a moment to contemplate what was said, Shiro was gently sitting him down in the examination chair. 

“You know the drill— chin up on the rest, lemme see those big blues.” 

That, at least, made Keith snort. “If you just wanted to gaze into my eyes, there’s at least a dozen easier ways of doing that than giving me an eye exam. And anyway, this isn’t your area of expertise, Mr. Brain Surgeon.” 

“That may be true, but it doesn’t mean I didn’t do rotations in Ophthalmology. I can kinda— uh, _maybe_ , figure out some of this stuff. I’m not here just because of my good looks and charms.” Shiro flashed him a smile, pearly whites near-blinding. 

“If you need to tell yourself that to sleep at night,” Keith said, gaining him a gentle tap on the head. 

“You know it.” 

Still, there was something relaxing in the way Shiro then ran his fingers through Keith’s hair as his fingers brushed down to his chin. Keith tried to not lean too far into the touch, but with the way Shiro’s thumb brushed over his bottom lip as his index nudged Keith’s head up to too much to deny. 

Shiro had Keith wrapped around his finger, and Keith was powerless to stop it. 

“Please? For me?” 

Keith never had a chance.

“Fine, fine. Let me be your guinea pig, then.” 

“Good little guinea pig,” Shiro promised, making Keith groan as he adjusted himself into the chair as Shiro swung the slit lamp over so Keith could look down. 

“The on button—” 

“I know,” Shiro replied with a smile, “just relax. I won’t break it. Promise.” 

It was strange, being on the other side of the slit lamp. The first time, when it had been Shiro in the exam chair, Keith had felt nervous and giddy, like a child waiting for his parents to let him tear open his Christmas presents. There had been nervousness, too— something that Keith could still feel the echoes of when Shiro breathed out a simple, “Just beautiful.” 

“See something?” 

“Did you know your eyes really are purple— more indigo than blue. It’s like staring out into the cosmos.” 

Keith felt the heat on his face at Shiro’s words, at the complete and utter _**awe**_ in them. 

“A— did you know that you have a birthmark on your left eye?”

Keith blinked. “Uh. No?” 

“It’s dark, hard to see if one wasn’t looking close enough. It’s small, too, but…” There was a wistfulness that didn’t escape Shiro as he moved the slit lamp from side to side. “It looks like a little heart.” 

Keith snorted and tried to pull his head back, but Shiro made a sound akin to kicking a puppy, and Keith found himself trapped in place. 

“I’m not joking— it really is beautiful. And your corneas look good, too.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, and Shiro was damn sure to tell him that he saw it. 

“Here— stay still for a sec. I’m gunna…” Keith couldn’t see what Shiro was doing, but when the tell-tale _snap_ of an artificial phone lens sounded, Keith rolled his eyes again. “Lemme see your other eye. No need to be shy.” 

While it wasn’t what Keith had expected out of his birthday, the feeling of Shiro’s thumb brushing against his lips, the sweet way he moved Keith’s head into the perfect angle for Shiro to stare into his eyes… 

Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t feed Lance to a lion, after all.

When Shiro pulled the slit lamp away, replacing it with his fingers, Keith couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I already know it’s you.” 

Shiro hummed and then, slowly, spread his fingers open. 

“Eye see you,” Shiro whispered against his mouth as he leaned in to close the distance between them. 

It wasn’t a perfect birthday, but… it was definitely close.

  
  



End file.
